


Unhealthy Fixation

by Beepaint



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, ThanZag - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 爱神的恩赐对所有人一视同仁，Thanatos也不能避免，心绪变得复杂，两人的距离随着他前进越发近。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 15





	Unhealthy Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Eltanin醬在今年1/20時送我的生日賀文，非常感謝她！原本發表在[weibo](https://m.weibo.cn/5383416335/4462990764243197)，經她同意後我將本文收錄在這個Ao3帳號中。

带着爱神魅惑恩赐的箭矢扫射敌人时和Thanatos擦边而过，一两次是偶然，当Zagreus一排箭矢招呼过来时，Thanatos也免不了中招。Zagreus的血珠落在他身边，水仙花平原岩浆的硫酸味都遮不住Zagreus的血味，只是这味道比往日更让人兴奋。

“Zag，够了，我不是你敌人。”Thanatos皱起眉头抬手打落魔力构成的箭矢，他已经习惯Zagreus为了胜利使用的小手段，但不代表可以接受今天这样的失常。战斗让Zagreus呼吸急促，汗液从他额头底下，贴近便能感知比岩浆爆裂更灼人的心跳声。爱神的恩赐对所有人一视同仁，Thanatos也不能避免，心绪变得复杂，两人的距离随着他前进越发近。

“出门前换了武器的新形态，还没习惯。”Zagreus摊开手给Thanatos展示新的武器。Thanatos稍微低下头，短发落在Zagreus脸上，再贴近一点还能给个亲吻。他被焦虑所困，再多的事情都比不上眼前的麻烦，直到Zagreus懒洋洋的主动亲吻过来，有力的手掌将他扯低探看着他身上的伤势。尽管还是没有落到地面上但在Thanatos垂头的情况下已足够两人额头相抵。

“Than，你也被影响了？嘿…我不是故意的。”Zagreus声音带着不可置信和藏不住的笑意。当然，Zagreus没打算隐藏自己的高兴。水仙花平原太过炙热，岩浆爆裂声掩盖了Thanatos越发急促的心跳。太热了，不然要用什么解释Thanatos的泛红的耳朵。  
“我会我的错误负责。”气氛在一瞬凝固，落在Zagreus后脑的手变得沉重，随即离开那柔顺的黑发，Thanatos的不满显而易见，在Thanatos抽身离开前，Zagreus扯住他手臂，天知道Thanatos离开的速度远超赫尔墨斯。

Zagreus舔舔干燥的唇，犹豫着如何组织词汇。“我说过我喜欢你，但我不想你现在对我的感觉是因为爱神的恩赐，我是说…恩赐的问题我们可以现在解决，但这误会造成的虚弱可比爱神给予的更加严重。如果你还是想跟上次一样逃走……”

Zagreus眨眨眼，举起双手后退一步。

“上次是因为工作……我没有逃过。”挣扎了几秒后，Thanatos叹口气。落下来时压着Zagreus脚背，吻落在Zagreus眼上，直至火焰的温度从脚底传来。

加深吻的是Zagreus，亲吻变成啃咬，咬痕落在Zagreus脖颈。Thanatos的手抚过Zagreus背脊，金属手甲滑过那些伤痕还未消退的部位，冰冷的触感让Zagreus微颤，Thanatos扣住他后颈的手不由加重力道留下青色痕迹，手指探入他头发轻扯着，无法在人身上写上自己名字标明所有就留下痕迹，哪怕痕迹终会消除。

“就在这里？”这显然不是个好主意，没有比这更糟糕的地方，除了塔尔塔罗斯深渊。  
“如果你想看我落入血池在回房的路上被Hypnos嘲笑，真的还真有笨蛋会因踩岩浆而死，这是第几次了？你从学不会教训。”Zagreus模仿着他兄弟的口气，笑声被Thanatos插入口中的手指打断，指腹扫过Zagreus牙根，压在小舌上。“你现在该学的是安静。”

Zagreus吐不出完整的话，只能咬住Thanatos手指，牙齿嗑着他指节催促着他快点。没有被压制住的手已经不耐烦的去扯落Thanatos衣着，Zagreus的手被冰冷的手甲覆盖，那只手引导着Zagreus自己去探索还未被别人发现的地域，直到变得湿得不行。还不够，离得再近都不够，Zagreus头埋在Thanatos胸膛，石墙磨着后背，细碎的疼痛转移不了对Thanatos的渴求。

Zagreus手指扣着那些金属颈饰。“快点…你再磨蹭不是你有问题，就是我要出问题了。”很快就只有不断的喘息和从鼻息中漏出的不成声的名字。金属手甲贴在Zagreus脸上，迎来一个落在掌心的吻。喘过气的Zagreus像只大狗狗得意洋洋的舔过Thanatos带汗的鼻翼。  
  
Thanatos还想说更多就被冥王的传唤打断。Zagreus自顾自穿好衣服爆了句粗口，工作和我的混账老爹永远需要着你。


End file.
